A digital detector is disclosed, for example, by DE 101 35 288 U1 and is used in an X-ray computer tomograph. An X-ray detector conventionally comprises a plurality of detector modules, which are arranged in the manner of an array or a matrix in a housing. The detector modules are formed by at least one detector element.
Each detector element has a sensor element on the front end, which registers the X-rays incident on the detector element. The sensor element generally comprises a scintillator, which is stimulated by the γ quanta of the X-radiation and generates light, as well as a downstream photodiode arrangement for measuring the quantity of the light generated. A collimator, by which scattered radiation components are absorbed, is conventionally arranged in front of the scintillator.
The detector element furthermore comprises readout electronics having a plurality of electronic components. The sensor element and the electronic components are, for example, arranged on a printed circuit board of the detector element.